Operation SSR
by Socrates7727
Summary: Steve was popular: star athlete, model student, and upstanding citizen. Bucky was a delinquent: tattoos, piercing, leather jackets, and every bit of rebelliousness he could manage. Natasha was just a loner. Her and Bucky were close, though, so when he approached her with an idea she agreed. Operation SSR: Seduce Steve Rogers. Bucky/Nat/Steve Highschool!AU Complete for now.
1. Chapter 1

AN I don't own Marvel or any of the characters! Highschool!AU with WinterWidow, Romanogers, Stucky, and eventual Steve/Bucky/Nat. Enjoy!

* * *

Steve Rogers was popular. He was captain of the basketball team and captain of the lacrosse team, but he also had a reputation for being angelic. He didn't party, didn't drink, and got straight As. The teachers loved him, the principal called him son, and when you combined it with the tragic loss of his dad and his mom's illness, he became sickenly pure. In spite of all his own turmoil, Steve still participated in or ran three separate clubs-one for green energy, one for homeless shelter support, and one for helping shelter animals get adopted-and there wasn't a person in the school who didn't know his reputation. _Perfect_.

James 'Bucky' Barnes was popular, but in a different way. He was far from perfect and made it a point to stay that way because the pretty people and populars annoyed him. He didn't do house parties or sports because they weren't his crowd. He also never hosted or dealt, which kept him off the radar too. Just because he didn't peddle drugs or provide them, did not mean he didn't use them, though. He did smoke and drink a fair amount-both because it was fun and because he didn't have any scholarships to worry about losing or practices to get up for-but he never got caught. In school, he was hardly perfect either. He skipped or ditched class as often as he could without getting suspended but he was smart so he kept his grades up. Not straight As, but enough. The principal didn't like him because he had countless tattoos and piercings, including a lip ring, and his typical leather jacket had earned him the title of resident delinquent/bad boy. But his teachers loved him. When he did show up to class or do the work, he was incredibly intelligent and witty to the point that he'd earned their amused respect.

Natasha wasn't popular or unpopular, per se, she was just a loner. She had a few friends but they were from a variety of cliques and she tended to think of them more as access points than actual friends. No one really knew her and she did her best to stay under the radar. She'd transferred in mid-junior year with a shit ton of credits so, though no one really knew it, her requirements had all been fulfilled and the only classes she was taking were art, foreign languages and AP English.

Natasha and Bucky were friends, though it surprised a lot of people to learn that because they seemed so different. She'd never made it a habit to actually get to know people in schools because she never stayed at them for very long but, now that her mother was stationed long-term, it seemed more permanent. Bucky had run into her in the principal's office. She was just sitting, waiting, because she'd been called down and she could assume it was for something with her transfer credits but she couldn't stop her gut from churning at the maybes. She dreaded getting that call, to hear that her mom wasn't coming back. But, thankfully, no one looked pained or unusually sympathetic.

She'd had to wait for almost an hour. The principal was dealing with some emergency so she just put in her earbuds and waited. _If there was such an emergency just call me down later_ , she thought, but kept it to herself. But, of course, her music had to be interrupted as well by a guy sitting beside her and flashing her a cocky grin.

"What'd ya do?" She glared at him but, surprisingly, his grin didn't fall. He wasn't discouraged which, normally she would have found annoying but, for some reason, it amused her. He gave her another grin.

"Don't feel like sharing? No worries. I'm here because Alfred doesn't like that I'm a delinquent." She raised her eyebrow. His tone alone suggested that Alfred was, indeed, the principal but she had a hard time believing this man was a delinquent. He was too.. Happy?

"You don't seem worried." The man shrugged. Natasha took the opportunity to scan his body and she noted the tattoos and piercings with interest, though she was careful not to stare. He noticed her looking, though, and flashed her another grin.

"I'm not, really. My grades are fine, my teachers love me, and I've never been caught with anything he's ever accused me of so it just comes down to a grudge. Worst comes to worst he could suspend me for skipping but hey! What's a little more freetime if not a blessing in disguise?" He was far too happy, both for the situation and for her own taste.

"James!" The principal emerged, beckoning to her companion, and the man stood with a dramatic sigh.

"I've told you a hundred times, Alfie, to call me Bucky." The principal ignored his comment and gestured them into his office but, before the door closed, Natasha caught Bucky glancing over his shoulder at her. He winked. Annoyed that she'd been passed over again and had to wait even longer, she pouted and tried to do some of her assigned reading but she was distracted. The walls were thin and she was sitting just outside the office. It wasn't hard to hear the conversation inside.

"James, I got a call from your brother today."

"It's Bucky. I'm glad you two are catching up on old times, Al." A very distinct, tired sigh filtered through the door and she had to admire the guy-Bucky-for managing to be so exhausting. She had to wonder how long it'd taken him. Having met him, now, she was guessing maybe a few weeks? A month if he wasn't trying?

"My name isn't even Alfred, James, and you know that. Now, please. This is serious. Your brother said that you haven't lived with him since last spring." Bucky gave another dramatic sigh.

"I told you this, Al. The guy's a jerk so I moved out to live with my aunt."

"Georgia, right?" A hum of agreement. "That's funny because your brother said your aunt Georgia died when you were seven." The silence in the room could have cut through steel and Natasha felt herself stiffen, even though she wasn't supposed to be listening. It was obvious he'd caught Bucky in some kind of lie. She wasn't sure how significant it was, but the unshakable humor of the man she'd just met seemed to have disappeared.

"Like I said, he's a jerk. Can't even remember which of our aunts is dead." Another sigh, this one from the principal.

"Look, James, I know things have been hard lately and I know that you're-somehow-still doing well in school so I can't suspend you. But something like this is serious. We've talked about this before and you know I'm going to have to call CPS if you can't prove you live with a guardian or, if you insist on living alone, that you at least have a guardian. Can you do that?"

"Of course, Alfred." The reply was instantaneous and sharp-nothing like the smiles she'd been getting before-and she couldn't help herself. She had to do something. If not because he'd been nice to her, then because he obviously needed someone to fall back on and clearly didn't have anyone.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" The secretary nodded and waved her out the door. She ran, ducking into the deserted bathrooms behind the gym that were always broken and always empty. Quickly, she pulled out her phone. Without letting herself stop to think about how horrible this was, she dialled. The voice of the secretary she'd just left came clearly through the speaker.

"Grantville High, you've reached the main office how can I help you?" She grimaced and dropped her voice a few notes lower.

"Hello, dearie." What the fuck was she ninety!? "I need to speak to Principal Meadows regarding my nephew?" She heard keys being tapped and then a pause.

"And your nephew's name, ma'am?"

"James.." Her stomach dropped when she realized she didn't know his last name. "But he goes by Bucky." She fully expected this to fail and she braced herself for the fallout but the secretary just hummed and continued to type.

"Yes, he's well-known here. I'll transfer you, he's in with Principal Meadows right now." Natasha could not fucking believe this was working. Why the hell was she even doing this!? She didn't know the guy! She had no reason not to let him face CPS or whatever the hell was happening with his brother. Except she just couldn't.

"Hello, this is Principal Meadows." Fuck, action time. She lowered her voice again and nearly cringed when it started to squeak. Focus!

"Hello, my name is Georgia…" Again the damn last name! "I'm James' aunt and I heard there was some kind of problem with his schoolwork or something?" She could practically hear the principal glaring at Bucky, wondering how the hell he'd pulled this off, but she prayed he wouldn't ever know. She was putting her entire reputation the line for this. Bucky better be fucking grateful.

"Not his schoolwork, exactly, Ms…?" Natasha started to panic but then another voice cut in that she knew very well-Bucky.

"Oh come on, Al, you've read my file a thousand times and you know my aunt's last name is Sampson." Thank god! He was playing along even though he had no idea she was doing this. Thank god he wasn't some stupid dropout!

"Mrs. Sampson, actually, but you can call me Georgia. Is everything alright with James?" Natasha began to sweat. She could feel the principal hesitating, scrutinizing, trying to find some kind of flaw in this but she knew that Bucky wouldn't give her away. He didn't know. Breathe, in and out, she coaxed herself to stay on the line through the silence until the principal spoke again.

"I just got off the phone with James' brother, Mrs. Sampson, and it's a very curious thing but he told me you'd died." Fuck, think Natasha! Think think think! They were seniors and it was towards the beginning of the year. Bucky was probably seventeen, thus his need for a legal guardian, and she'd overheard him say the aunt had died when Bucky was seven.

"Oh I sincerely hope not! If so, I would have a lot of explaining to do to my doctors. It's true, the boys did lose their aunt about ten years ago but that was on the other side of the family. Poor woman. Silvia, if I remember correctly, and so sudden! Car accidents are never something to joke about, you know." What the hell was she doing!? She was so going to get expelled for this-

"And tell me, Georgia, which side James' family are you from?" Shit. She was so screwed and there was no way Bucky could help her with this one without making it obvious. Well, it was a fifty-fifty chance, right? Her stomach lurched but she went for it, putting as much confidence as physically possible into her voice as she held the phone with a death grip. Fifty-five shot.

"His mother's, of course." Silence. Natasha physically felt herself holding her breath as she waited and she just knew this was going to come crashing down but there was quiet.

"My apologies, Mrs. Sampson. It seems I was misinformed. Do I have your permission to call this number if I need further information regarding James' residence?" It actually worked.

"Of course, Mr. Meadows. Now, if you'll excuse me my lunch break is ending and I really should get back to work. You have a good day and tell James hi for me, okay?"

"I will, thank you. Goodbye, Mrs. Sampson." She hung up before he could and pocketed the phone as fast as possible. She ran for the office, stopping only just before the windows began so the secretary wouldn't see her sprinting like a madman. The woman didn't even look up from her desk when Natasha walked back in and took her seat-she wasn't in trouble, she doubted the secretary cared if she left-and Natasha took deep breaths.

"This isn't over, James."

"It's Bucky, Al, see ya tomorrow." With that, the door opened and the happy-go-lucky man from before waltzed out. He flashed her a look over his shoulder, disguising it as a flirtatious little smirk, but she saw the relief and the gratitude there. Somehow, he knew it'd been her.

"Miss… Romanoff?" She stood and followed the angry little potato man into his office for her turn, but her mind was still on Bucky.

He found her later that day in the parking lot after school got out. She had her books and her backpack, like usual, and was prepared to walk home the way she always did but was stopped by a smooth, low voice.

"Hey, those look heavy. Want a ride?" She turned only to come face to face with the hottest scene she'd ever laid eyes on. Bucky had been attractive before-she had a thing for tattoos and piercings, but she had even more of a thing for confidence-but this was just unfair. He was standing there, in the parking lot, beside the most beautiful motorcycle she'd ever seen. When he noticed her expression, he smirked.

"Come on, let me give you a ride. As a thank you." She didn't ask what for. They were surrounded by people and she did not need that conversation, of all things, to be overheard, but she hesitated. Getting on bikes with strangers was about on par with getting into cars with strangers, which she knew very well not to do. Bucky seemed to see the thought on her face.

"No, see, it's safer than getting into a stranger's car. With a car, they can lock the doors and kidnap you but with a bike you can just jump off. Granted, I promise to never put you in a situation where you'll want to jump off, but still you have the option if you become suddenly repulsed by me." It was a fair point. That, and she really wanted to ride the bike because it just looked so _beautiful_. She grudgingly handed him the two books and joined him. He slipped them seamlessly into his bag-which looked empty, the longer she looked at it-before swinging himself onto the bike and guiding her into place behind him. He tucked the small bag in front of him somehow and smirked at her.

"Ready, sweetheart?" Natasha tried to ignore all the looks they were getting and focus on the bike. She nodded, grinning back, and gripped his waist. God he was muscular. This was just unfair on so many levels because she knew she couldn't get involved and yet here he was just _taunting_ her. He just laughed and they sped off.

Riding the bike with Bucky was strangely exhilarating. Normally, it bothered Natasha immensely to let other people take control, even when just driving a car or pushing a cart through a grocery store, but she hugged him from behind and held on tight and it didn't seem so scary. He was warm through his clothes. The leather jacket blocked a lot of the heat but his jeans let it seep into her thighs and jesus this was just getting worse and worse.

"Where to, princess?" She groaned and cringed but he was driving so she didn't do anything in retaliation for that nickname.

"Birch Street." He complied easily and quickly, like he'd already expected they were heading that direction. They stayed quiet, for the most part, but Natasha didn't mind. It was oddly comfortable, especially given the wind whipping through her hair and the anchor of his body against hers. She was so in over her head…

"You live near the base?" She nodded against his back so he could feel it and he chuckled, though she wasn't sure why. It was like her and her mom lived on the base, at least. They kept going until Natasha saw the familiar blue panelling.

"Up here on the right." Bucky stopped the bike, but Natasha didn't move. She fully debating telling him she lived somewhere else just so they could keep riding, but he laughed before she could say anything.

"I take it from now on I'm driving?" Maybe it was the way he chuckled it out between smiles or maybe it was the way he just assumed there would be a next time but, either way, she couldn't resist smiling.

"You offering?" She slid off regretfully and held out her hands for her books, which he retrieved. As he handed them back, he glanced at the covers.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Mein Kampf, in the original German? A Spanish novel and… hello what's this." He stopped on the last book and smiled at the cover. "Krasnaya Shapochka? What are you doing reading Little Red Riding Hood in Russian? And such a lengthy version, at that?" He wiggled the book as if to emphasize how many pages there were but she just snatched it back and laughed.

"And since when does the delinquent know how to read Cyrillic Russian?" Another smirk, just as devious and unrevealing as before.

"We all have our secrets, don't we?" The conversation stalled, and Natasha knew that was her cue to go inside and maybe eat a snack or do some homework but she couldn't make herself do it. She hesitated on the curb, watching his eyes study her with that amused little sparkle.

"You want to come in? I have a few questions about what happened earlier." His face fell, minisculely, but he realized she was joking-that she just wanted an excuse to invite him in, not to interrogate him-and the smile returned.

"I'd love to. I'm Bucky, by the way." He killed the engine and followed her up the front steps and into the kitchen. Her mom wouldn't be back until late that night, she knew, so she didn't bother trying to rush him up to her room or organize her stuff. His eyes took in the house with something like bitterness.

"Nice place, you live with your parents?" She unpacked her backpack onto the kitchen table like usual and sorted out the fruit she'd forgotten on the counter in her rush that morning. He didn't seem angry or upset, really, but there was a pinch in his eyes that she didn't understand. They weren't close enough for her to ask, though, so she just ignored it.

"With my mom, yeah. She works long hours on base so it's usually just me." If it had been anyone else and Natasha had been thinking clearly, she would not have said that. That was basically an invitation to be murdered, and she knew that. But she wasn't worried. And she honestly wasn't planning to ask or talk about what she'd overheard with the principal because it wasn't any of her business but he beat her to it.

"Thank you. For earlier, I mean. I'm not really sure why you did it, or how you pulled it off, but thank you. I owe you one." She smiled and finally turned to face him.

"Take me out on that bike every now and then and we'll call it even." His smile returned, which she noted with pleasant surprise, and she reasoned that he must have realized she wasn't going to pry. At that, he relaxed a bit. She liked him better that way, she decided, because that confidence came back and he studied her with something less like anxiety and more like interest.

"You invite me in to study for your chem test?" He glanced at the table, but she knew better than anyone there was no chem textbook there. There wasn't any science or math.

"I'm not in chem." She pushed herself up onto the counter and motioned to the fridge. "You're welcome to whatever you want." That made his eyes flare and she knew instantly she'd said something wrong but it wasn't in anger. His smirk turned a bit more devious. Slowly, he looked the fridge up and down and then flicked his eyes to each of the cupboards before letting them stop on her.

"Whatever I want?" Fuck. His voice was lower, now, and more authoritative but not bossy. That familiar chuckle had become a purr and his eyes bore into her with something like want dancing across them. She couldn't help the little shiver that ran up her spine at that. Recovering, she smiled back at him.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Deliberately, she swung her legs and bit and cocked her head as if merely curious. But he didn't give her time to act coy. Instead, he quickly closed the distance between them and she felt his hand on her cheek, the other on her waist, pulling her to the edge of the counter where he could reach her, but he didn't kiss her. He stopped, actually, and let their foreheads touch but didn't connect their lips.

"You never told me your name." She laughed in surprise but quickly stifled it. Her eyes opened, amused now, and met his but that steely grey was anything but angry. He looked interested, actually, and not in just a physical way. Like he actually wanted to know.

"Natasha." That smile came back in full force and she almost melted. He knew it, too, if his smirk was anything to go by. On her waist, she felt his fingers stretch and tighten as if trying to grip her just a little closer to him, but he didn't kiss her.

"Nice to meet you, Natasha." She was frustrated, now, because he knew exactly what he was doing to her and he was drawing it out on purpose. He chuckled, but she wasn't having it. In a flash, she was the one who leaned forward and connected their lips. Instantly, she was gone. She lost herself in the kiss, completely content to tangle her hands in his hair and focus on the feeling of his skin against hers, and she almost swore when he pulled away. Fuck he was such an asshole if he stopped this now.

"Upstairs?" Oh thank god. She nodded quickly and moved to jump down but he held her, his grip on her waist tightening just for a moment. Those beautiful eyes stared at her but she didn't squirm. It wasn't objectifying, really, or even admiring it was needy. He was good at hiding it, even as he practically carried her upstairs and threw her back onto her own bed, but she felt the urgency in his touch. She was quick to strip them both, and he offered no complaint. Neither of them were virgins-far from it-and it showed in the way she took his length down her throat and in the way his fingers and mouth drove her wild. With a quick pause for a condom, they fell back onto the bed in a fit of movement and moans that put porn to shame. He knew what he was doing, she could tell, and after what felt like seconds they were both groaning in release. He collapsed beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"We are definitely doing that again." She laughed in agreement, but couldn't help herself from reeling at the fact that he was still holding her. She'd had hookups before and one night stands but usually, after the sex, there was no touching. No affection, no warmth, and very little conversation. Bucky ran his hand through her hair, though, and kissed her temple and she quickly forgot whatever she was worrying about.

"Natasha?" She hummed to show she was listening but was too busy hiding her face in his chest to really pay attention. " _Do you want to shower?_ "

"We probably should, huh." He stared at her. Only then, when she looked up into those eyes, did she realize he'd asked the question in Russian. Interesting…

"You speak Russian?" He nodded, not offering an explanation, and she didn't ask. " _I believe I was offered a shower._ " That smile again, covering up the confusion and intrigue from before, but then she was being carried into her bathroom and she was too busy laughing to study him. The feeling of his lips on hers was addictive. His touch was like the kind of drugs she'd never dared to take and his laugh felt like melted chocolate in her veins. Yes, she was definitely in way over her head.

They had sex three more times before she finally bid him goodnight. He wished her luck on her chem test, she told him to send her love to aunt Georgia, and they both laughed. Just when she was sure she was about to close the door on the greatest hookup of her entire life, he stopped her. Still standing in the doorway, he lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

" _Do you have a phone?_ " She nodded, handing it over without even thinking. He added his number and handed it back with a smile. When he kissed her, she still somehow managed to be unprepared for the warmth that rushed over her entire body and she shivered, sinking into him even as they broke away. He laughed, but it wasn't at her as much as with her, and she just shook her head at him.

" _These study dates becoming a regular thing now?_ " Again that damn smile but it was starting to grow on her and he pressed one last kiss to her forehead before starting down the path to his motorcycle.

" _I hope so. God knows my grades could use the boost._ "

* * *

And that had been the start of… whatever they were. They definitely weren't dating but they were something and Natasha liked it so she didn't push for anything more. They were best friends, if she was being honest. She'd gotten rather close to Bucky over the last few months and he was the closest thing to a best friend she'd ever had. He was the one she texted when she'd watched a horror movie by herself and was too freaked out to sleep. She was the one he called when he was freaking out and no amount of alcohol or weed would help him calm down. He was the one who'd met her mom, who joined them for dinner. And he was also the one she was sleeping with.

Natasha didn't pretend to think that any of it made sense, especially not when they weren't dating, but she liked the way they were. It was… them. Mysterious, interesting, and complicated the way both of them tended to be. It fit, if nothing else, and she liked it. She'd never had a best friend and it was nice, albeit scary, to let someone in and lean on them-plus the sex was amazing. She could have slept with other people. They weren't dating. But she never wanted to, honestly, because no one had taken the time to memorize her body and her mind the way Bucky had and nothing could ever compare.

At school, they ran in different social circles. Bucky tended to gravitate towards the stoners and the delinquents, as he called them, while Natasha usually kept to herself. If she felt like interacting with people, she would float between groups and reconnect. Usually, though she didn't want to put in the effort. They were definitely not a couple, especially not at school, and they didn't kiss or do PDA where anyone else could see. Bucky flirted with her shamelessly. She didn't mind, though, and it was more banter than anything anyone actually thought was happening so she didn't say anything. They still got looks whenever she slid into place on the back of his bike, but less so now. At the very least, they'd become less interesting as other drama came up and stole the headlines so attention was generally off of them.

It was nice. She liked the way he gave her little glances across the hall or in the cafeteria. She liked the feeling of falling back into place whenever he drove her home-which was often-and she liked the reassurance of her phone in her pocket. Nearly every time she checked it, she had a message waiting. He was extremely good at texting during class without anyone noticing, she'd learned, and he used that to constantly surprise her with little messages. Sometimes they were sweet. Things like _don't forget your French quiz in fifth period_ or _I left a brownie in your locker and I promise there's no pot in it_. Other times, the messages were more devious. He liked to tease her, to detail out sexy situations and distract her during class in whatever ways he could. It made Spanish more interesting, that's for sure.

But, occasionally, the messages weren't sweet or sexual. Sometimes, she would start the morning with a text from him that just read _not today_ and she would know he'd had a shitty night and was skipping school. Other times it was gruff little explanations like _my brother, not you_. Just little reassurances that his anger had nothing to do with her or anything she'd done, that he wasn't expecting her to fix his mood. Only once did she receive the words _need you_ but it was seared into her memory for eternity.

She'd never gotten a text like that from him before. Distinctly, she remembered dropping her phone in the middle of German and rapidly arguing with the teacher to just let her take the hall pass. Those words scared her, though, and she eventually just took it and ran. He hadn't said where to meet him, or even if he was at school that day, but she ran to the first place she could think of and found him under the stands in the gym. He was on the ground, shaking, and she'd almost passed out.

For a split second, some part of her screamed that he was dead-that she'd lost him-and her stomach fell straight through the floor and she couldn't breathe. She was losing him. But then he groaned and she was on the ground beside him, ignoring the dirt and trash that'd fallen through and never been cleaned up. Quickly, she checked for injuries but there were none that she could see. His breath came in little gasps and he was trembling, crying, so she did the only thing she could think of and pulled him into her lap. Firmly, she cemented her arms around his waist from behind and held him against her chest.

"Hey, hey it's okay I've got you it's okay." He shuddered, but grabbed at her arms so desperately that she let him force her grip tighter. "It's okay, just focus on my breathing. Breathe with me. You're okay, I promise I've got you." Slowly, his chest began to rise and fall in a semi-normal rhythm and his heart stopped racing. He was sweaty, she realized, and trembling and she had to wonder how long he'd been down there before he'd managed to text her. It made her chest hurt.

"You're okay, everything's gonna be okay. Just breathe, sweetheart." He did, and she kissed his temple in reward and ran a hand through his hair. Gradually, he steadied himself and let her grip relax.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head just as quickly, though, and pressed another kiss to his skin as she traced what she hoped were soothing patterns on his arm.

"No, don't be sorry. You can always text me, no matter what, okay?" He nodded, but stayed quiet. "I'm always here for you. Are you doing okay?" Another nod. He took a deep breathe, which she praised him for, and let it out before he dared to open his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She didn't ask, knowing he would share if he wanted to, but she couldn't help wondering. "That happens sometimes but it hasn't been that bad since I was kid." And that was more than enough information. It was more than she'd expected, honestly, and she was just so glad that he was okay that she didn't pry. She made it a point to never pry. Instead, she just gently kissed him and smoothed his hair until he sat up and nodded that he was steady again.

"Thank you, Tash." He pulled her into a tight hug, even though they were cramped under the bleachers, and sighed. "Thank you so goddamn much." She just nodded, not sure what to do.

"Of course, always. And I mean that, Bucky. Always." With that, they broke apart and crawled out into the empty gymnasium. They were grimy at best, filthy at worst, and they both made a face before Bucky broke into a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be skipping the rest of today and taking a shower." She laughed. "Care to join me?" Normally, she didn't skip school solely for that fact that she didn't want them to call her mom but she stank and felt gross and that sounded really appealing.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Let me get a dismissal and I'll meet you in the parking lot?" He rolled his eyes are her insistence on following the rules but nodded. He disappeared out the side door of the gym, and she headed for the office. It didn't take much to convince the secretary that she needed to go home and change but it definitely helped that the smell was getting worse and the entire office seemed eager to get rid of her. She took her note and headed for the parking lot.

* * *

Every time her phone buzzed, now, she dreaded reading those two little words. He'd been doing a lot better lately and she knew she shouldn't worry but the impulse was there, even if she ignored it. Instead, the message simply said _You know Golden Boy?_ Of course she knew exactly who he was talking about, but she still squinted at the message in confusion for a moment before putting it away to answer later. Why would Bucky be asking her about Steve?

Natasha first noticed Steve-really noticed him-in art class that day. She knew him, of course, because there was no way to attend Grantville High and not know that head of perfect blond hair, but it was the first time she ever really looked at him. Or at what he was drawing.

It surprised her, honestly, to the point that she almost let her pen bleed through the paper before Ms. Andetti tsked at her to get her attention. She'd expected something sports-related because Rogers was an athlete. He'd never seemed overly bright, just dedicated to his studies, so she hadn't expected any artistic commentary on Dickins or Wilde, but that would have surprised her less. Instead of some happy-go-lucky field of flowers, it was a hospital room. Natasha was shocked by the detail and the sheer quality of the work but what surprised her more was how sad it felt. There was a woman in the hospital bed-his mom, if she had to guess-and it didn't look good. Her heart went out to him before she realized who she was dealing with. He didn't need her pity.

She found Bucky-or, more accurately-Bucky found her at lunch and slid into the chair beside her, offering half his sandwich as tax for taking up her table. She rolled her eyes, but took a bite anyways.

"What was your text about earlier?" Bucky's eyebrows rose in that way that said he was amused but Natasha was used to it now so she just continued to eat her lunch and waited for his explanation. Sure enough, he was too excited to wait long.

"You know Golden Boy?" She nodded. "I want to break him." That made her spit out her food.

"You want to what now?" Bucky laughed and helped clean up the mess, offering her a cheap off-brand pack of fruit snacks he'd probably stolen off some freshman, but she shook her head. He wanted to _what_?

"I want to break him. He's all purity and goodness, yanno, and I bet you he'd never commit a sin of the flesh. He's so perfect… doesn't that make you want to corrupt him?" Natasha would have been lying if she'd said no. And Bucky, damn him, knew that.

"Okay, I'm listening." And thus began Operation SS.

Seduce Steve Rogers.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope to have the next chapter up this week too so look out for that! Please please please review and let me know if I should do any more Winterwidow/Stucky/Romanogers/trio fics!


	2. Chapter 2

AN I don't own Marvel or any of the characters! Bucky/Steve/Nat explicit lemon and fluff!

* * *

They started small. They weren't sure if Steve was straight or gay or somewhere in between which is why they both went for him, but they were subtle. Natasha, admittedly, was much more subtle than Bucky 'heartthrob' Barnes. She made sure to meet Steve's eye in art a few times and made a show of glancing away or batting her eyelashes, but Steve seemed unaffected. Gay, she was sure.

Bucky, however, stopped to debrief with her after school before detention and insisted he was straight. The man had ignored Bucky's smoulder. He'd ran into the athlete on purpose, hoping to get some kind of reaction, but all he'd earned was a mutter apology and a few weird looks in the hallway. Bucky had even made it a point to strip down to his boxers in the locker room when he knew Steve would be there for gym. Nothing.

Natasha suggested they admit defeat and just let the man be but Bucky was thrilled by a challenge and insisted he had some kind of insider information that said Steve would go for one of them. Probably a gut instinct, realistically, but she knew he wouldn't drop it, which meant she couldn't either. So they planned. Bucky learned his workout schedule and made it a point to run into him. Natasha got them partnered for a project in art so he would have to come over to her house after school sometime. Bucky went out of his way to get Steve alone, but to no avail. The man didn't see uncomfortable with them or even seem to suspect anything, he just shrugged them off as if he hadn't noticed them seducing him.

"It doesn't count as seducing if the other person doesn't fucking notice." Bucky was bitter, sulking on her bed as she got dressed, but she couldn't really blame him. He'd done everything short of kiss Rogers to no avail. She wasn't doing much better, but she was handling it extremely well compared to Bucky, who was personally wounded.

"I'm sexy." She rolled her eyes and threw his shirt at him but nodded.

"Yes, babe, you're sexy." He huffed and ignored the clothing item in favor of pouting even more dramatically. Figured. It'd been two weeks and they'd gotten nowhere-he was slightly disappointed, but he was clearly coping very well.

"He's stupid." Yes, Bucky was handling the situation with the utmost dignity and composure.

"Yes, babe, he's stupid and you're sexy that's why I'm sleeping with you and not him." But Bucky couldn't be consoled. He flopped back on her bed and glared at the ceiling as if it had wronged him in a past life.

"We need to regroup." She just hummed in acknowledgement. "He has a weakness, we just have to crack him." But Natasha wasn't a fan of Bucky's directness, even if it had worked on her, because she could tell that wasn't Steve's style. She shoved the man playfully to get him to scoot over and settled into place beside him.

"I have a plan." Bucky almost beamed. "You're not gonna like it, but I have one." His eyes narrowed, but the interest didn't fade. Operation SSR was his newest project and he was shockingly stubborn once he'd set his mind to something. Until Steve actively refused him, Bucky would be unstoppable.

"Tell me." He sounded like a little kid demanding to know the magic of Santa's elves, but she obliged.

"We take a different approach. Clearly the flirting and seducing aren't working so I say we try it my way."

"I'm listening."

* * *

Surprisingly, Bucky had agreed to go along with it. Which was how she'd ended up at her kitchen table, surrounded by paints and pastels, waiting for Steve to show up to work on their project. The doorbell rang, but her mom wasn't home so she didn't rush to get it.

"Hey, you ready to work on the project?" She smiled and welcomed him in but she had no intention of getting work done. This was an experiment, a way to test the waters. They sat at the table and Steve began sketching while Natasha offered beverages and played hostess.

"So, Steve, ever been in a relationship?" Immediately, those perfect cheeks flushed pink and she had to smile. He was cute when he was embarrassed.

"No, but I know when someone is blatantly hitting on me." That made her stop. Well, that was certainly not what she was expecting-not in the slightest. She nearly dropped the glass of water but caught herself just in time. Smoothly, she slid it in front of him and took a seat.

"Whatever do you mean?" He gave her a look that made her chest seize. It wasn't angry, really, but it was firm and had the backing of so much righteousness and justice behind it that she almost hesitated. Almost.

"You've been hitting on me for weeks." She gave him an innocent smile but it was clear he was not as oblivious as he'd pretended to be so she dropped it.

"Then why have you been ignoring it for weeks? You could have said no, if you wanted to, but you just pretended not to notice." Steve flushed again and she saw his pencil hesitate on the page, but she didn't push him. The longer she spoke to him, the more she was beginning to see how wrong they'd been in their assumptions and expectations. He was not the person he acted like at school.

"Why not just say no, Steven?" The full name got to the blond and he looked up, finally.

"Because I make it a point in my personal life to never lie and saying I wasn't interested in you would be just that-a lie." Natasha leaned forward on the table and cocked her head at him. Steve was becoming more and more interesting the longer this went on and she couldn't help but be intrigued. He wasn't as shallow as she'd first thought. And, bonus he was attracted to her. Straight after all-Bucky would be relieved-but that didn't answer her main question.

"Mmm I understand that but that still doesn't explain why you didn't acknowledge it in the first place. You could have told me to stop. But you pretended not to understand I was even flirting with you, so why is that?" For the first time since Bucky had sent her that text, she took the time to study the blonde. He was beautiful-truly-and she was have difficulty not being attracted to that even if good boys weren't usually her type. Bucky and her weren't dating, she could sleep with Steve. But for the moment she was content to just understand the situation. Why had he pretended to be so naive?

"Because I don't know why you're doing it. That boyfriend of yours scares the shit out of everyone, including me." Natasha choked on her water. She knocked a few brushes off the table in her flailing, but she could not believe her ears. Not only did Steve know she'd been flirting with him, but he'd been pretending not to notice because of _Bucky_?

"I'm sorry, what?" Steve flushed a deeper shade of pink and stared at the page.

"Yeah. I know you guys are secretive about it but it wasn't hard to figure out. And he looks like he wants to kill me every time we're in the same room so forgive me for keeping my distance from you." Natasha couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, so much so that Steve jumped, but she couldn't stop herself. Not only had Bucky failed to seduce Steve, he'd scared the shit out of him. She laughed until she couldn't breathe but Steve just stared at her. Finally, she composed herself.

"Sorry, I just… he's been flirting with you too. Badly, apparently, but he has." Steve's jaw dropped. She couldn't gauge from his reaction if he was repulsed or just shocked but she was prepared to wait that one out and Steve eventually recovered enough to stop gaping.

"He _what_?" Natasha laughed, unable to stop herself.

"Yeah, we've both been flirting with you for the last three weeks, Rogers. Bucky is apparently just horrible at it."

"Hey! It worked on you, didn't it?" Steve paled considerably when Bucky stepped into the room, shirtless and wearing only sweats, but Natasha couldn't stop laughing. Now that she could see his face, that little pout was back and he looked like a wounded puppy who'd just failed to seduce another puppy. Steve just sat, frozen in place.

"Relax, Rogers, he's not going to kill you." Steve breathed a sigh of relief at the reassurance but still glanced quickly between them as if he wasn't totally convinced. Bucky glared at her.

"Yeah, you're safe Rogers. No guarantees for you, though, sweetheart." She just laughed. Bucky was anything but threatening now that she knew him and it was hard to picture someone like Steve being afraid of him but she was too amused to think very hard on it. Steve was still glancing frantically between them.

"So, um… what's going on?" Bucky pouted and started to make hot chocolate-that he would undoubtedly not share with her in protest-so she turned to Steve.

"We were both trying to seduce you." She could see the wheels and cogs in Steve's head working, trying to understand that fact, but he was struggling.

"But.. you're together?" She laughed again, letting Bucky pout at the stove and soothe his wounded ego. Were they together? They'd never really talked about it but she'd assumed… What was she supposed to tell Steve, though? If she said the wrong thing Bucky would surely flip out on her now that he was already annoyed.

"Sort of, yes. We aren't dating but we're close and we sleep together." Steve stared.

"That sounds like dating." For a second, she wasn't really sure what to say to that. It did sound like dating-that's basically what it was-but she didn't know how to differentiate between the two in a way Steve would understand. They weren't exclusive, she supposed, but that didn't seem right.

"It's complicated. Regardless, we were both trying to sleep with you." Bucky poured hot chocolate into two mugs and, sure enough, didn't give any to her but she didn't bother getting up to get any. She knew he'd left some in the pot for her but she was invested in the conversation. So was he, apparently. Steve, though, just looked more and more confused.

"Why, though?" At that, Bucky finally laughed. Steve jumped so hard that Natasha actually felt bad for him because he was clearly scared of Bucky but she didn't intervene now that he was done sulking.

"Because you're fucking hot, Rogers." Steve looked absolutely appalled to hear that. Did he not know? Natasha reasoned that he'd at least assumed over the years or been told but he looked completely blindsided. Bucky studied them both.

"You know that you're hot, right Rogers? Like supermodel hot." Steve flushed scarlet but Bucky wasn't bothered by it and she knew, by now, that he enjoyed complimenting people's appearances in ways they weren't used to hearing. For Steve, that was apparently any compliment. The blond looked to her for reassurance or explanation but she just nodded.

"He's right. You're gorgeous." Steve looked like he was struggling to process an entire century's worth of information all at once. Slowly, his eyes moved between the two but he didn't seem to have any lightbulb moment so Natasha just let him simmer. Bucky moved to talk, but she kicked him under the table. They let him think, moving between them.

"So let me get this straight. You," He pointed to Natasha. "Think I'm hot and you," He gestured to Bucky. "Think I'm hot. And both of you have been trying to sleep with me... And you're sleeping with each other." They both nodded, but Bucky let her speak thank god.

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean we weren't going to pressure you or push you into anything but yeah we have definitely both been trying to seduce you." Steve gawked between them.

"So both of you," He stopped, processing. "Want me to have sex with… both of you." They nodded again, but stayed quiet. Natasha was determined not to let Bucky scare the poor guy any more than he already had so she nudged him every time he started to open his mouth. Steve gaped, stuttered, but then stopped. Suddenly, all at one, it just seemed to dawn on him and he met their eyes.

"Okay." It was her turn to gawk, and Bucky choked on his hot chocolate because suddenly Steve was completely cool and dead serious.

"Okay?!" Steve flinched at Bucky's rise in volume, but Natasha pulled him back down into his chair and glared at the brunet until he shut up. With much more self control, she turned back to Steve.

"Steve, this isn't like a serial killer situation. You don't have to sleep with either of us, you don't even have to do this art project. It was a game at first but then… less so. But it's no secret that you've never been in a relationship and this is definitely not the way most people start out so you're totally welcome to just walk away." But Steve turned those baby blue eyes on her and goddamn they were the kind of beautiful that started wars. He frowned slightly.

"Why would I leave?" She and Bucky looked at each other. They had never actually thought he would go along with it-be amused, maybe, or irritated but definitely not agree. Bucky looked just as shocked and unsure of what to do as she felt. Was Steve fucking with them?

"Because you're… you?" Steve stared at her as if that wasn't reason enough. "You've never been in a relationship, I'm guessing you've never had sex, you're this perfect, unattainable athlete with friends in every circle. We're… us." But somehow, in those short few minutes, their dynamic had completely shifted. Gone was her flirty confidence and Bucky's arrogance, replaced with the knowledge that they were sitting at the same table as someone well above them socially. Steve was the one who took on a reassuring tone.

"Yeah, you're you. Natasha, you're one of the hottest girls in that school and the only reason guys aren't all over you is because they think you'll rip their balls off. I've seen you in art and you're incredibly talented. Chelsea and Megan both rave about your tutoring despite the fact that they're taking two different languages so I know you're intelligent." Steve flashed her a little smile that was so genuine she almost melted. How the hell was he doing this to them!? They were supposed to be the suave, confident seducers and he was making her blush! But before she could retort, the blond turned to Bucky.

"And you." He did a little glance up and down Bucky's body, sizing him up. "You pretend to be a stoner or a delinquent but the teachers all love you. They've given me your essays as examples of what I should work towards and as much as Mr. Meadows hates you, he suggested you as a tutor for me in Calc. And jesus I mean look at you. With the tattoos alone you've scored half the school but you add in the piercings? I know for a fact that watching you worry that lip ring with your tongue when you're reading has turned half the lacrosse team gay. Yes, I may have thought you wanted to kill me for a while. But the fact still stands that you look very good in leather and most of the cheer teams fantasizes about what's like to pull your hair."

Bucky was speechless. Never, in all the months she'd known him, had Natasha ever seen anyone render Bucky without a retort or some kind of reply-not even Meadows. It would have been amusing if she wasn't currently dealing with her own version of it. Steve looked between them but seemed to realize words were failing them because he just laughed and began to sketch again as he spoke.

"I don't know why you guys look so surprised. Honestly, I've been given more information to take in so far this afternoon and I've gotta say I think I'm handling it much better than you two. Theoretically, you should have twice the witty retorts and smartass smirks that I do. Falling down on the job, are we?" He was teasing them. Natasha almost blacked out when she realized it but he was. There was a playful little quirk in his smile and a glimmer in those blue eyes and he was actually fucking taunting them.

"What can I say? His gets stuck in all the leather." She gestured to Bucky, earning a laugh from Steve, but was still too surprised to really snap out of it. Bucky turned on her at the comment.

"Yeah, and hers gets lost in translation." Gradually, they recovered. Steve seemed content to just sit there and sketch until they could make conversation again but Natasha was never known for being patient. Bucky was even worse, so she started again before he could.

"Steve," The blond looked up. "Are you sure, though? Like.. isn't this a big step for you?" He shrugged.

"Not really, if I'm being honest. You guys are hot and intelligent and I'd be lying if I said the last three week haven't been torture-and I don't lie." Natasha was reeling. Bucky, however, had recovered some of his usual cockiness and sat on the edge of the table so he could invade Steve's space.

"Virgin?" It was direct, to the point, the way Bucky always was with sex. Steve shrugged again.

"Yes and no." Neither of them asked what he meant by that because it was clear he didn't want to share. "Are either of you actually going to touch me or are you just going to hover around me like nervous bugs?" Bucky gasped in feigned hurt, but placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. Natasha moved closer as well.

"You're sure about this, Steve?" She was being completely sincere and Steve seemed to recognize that because he pulled away from his joking banter with Bucky long enough to meet her eyes. He wanted her to see the honesty there.

"Positive." That dispelled any hesitation or qualms she'd had about the situation. She leaned down and kissed him. It was obvious that Steve had little experience kissing and, when he accidentally clacked their teeth together, the man tried to pull back but was stopped. He flushed, but Natasha could guess from the way his movements changed that Bucky was whispering in his ear, coaxing and instructing him. Steve started to kiss the way Bucky knew she loved, and somehow that made it even better. When they broke apart, she offered him a grin.

"See, Stevie, we'll corrupt you if it's the last thing we do." Steve laughed-a light, airy sound that was warmer than fresh baked cookies-but Bucky didn't give him time to retort. Bucky was much more dominant with his kiss, but Natasha jumped in before it could overwhelm the blond. She snaked her arms around his middle from behind the chair and leaned in with her mouth right next to his ear, letting her breath tickle his neck.

"Pushy, isn't he?" She laughed to herself because she knew exactly how Bucky kissed. "Match him the way you matched me but if you want to slow down you can. He'll respect that and adjust." She watched them find a rhythm the way she and Steve had done moments ago and she would have been lying if she said it wasn't the hottest thing she'd ever seen. Looking at them, she realized Steve was actually taller and bigger than Bucky. Their attitudes and confidence levels made it easy to overlook that fact, but Steve was physically stronger and more imposing. Interesting.

The two broke apart and Natasha was pleased to see both of their faces flushed. They looked sinful, like they'd been caught doing something they shouldn't have, and it only added to the energy in the room. She moved between them very deliberately.

"Upstairs?" Steve nodded eagerly. Bucky led the way to her bedroom with Steve close behind but, halfway up the stairs, Natasha wrapped her arms around the blond's waist and leaned in close.

"Wanna try something?" Steve didn't nod, but she continued. "He's pushy and dominant and he likes being in control because he knows I can't do anything about it. But you can. Watch, and if you want to try it you're welcome to. He might be intimidating at first but he will never hurt you." She let him go, just as Bucky took notice of their delay.

"What are you two whispering about back there?" But Natasha didn't answer. She just smirked and pulled them both into her room. There, though, once she'd locked the door she gave Steve a pointed look and shoved Bucky back onto the bed-hard. Before he could react, she pinned his wrists and straddled his waist and smashed their lips together until Bucky groaned. He laughed when she broke it, clearly surprised.

"Putting on a show for the new guy, Tash?" She rolled her eyes. He never let her pin him like that for long, and definitely not in front of Steve-not yet-but it had been enough. She just wanted to show Steve that it was safe to push him. That he wouldn't explode. Sure enough, Bucky rolled them so that she was the one being pinned but let her up just as quickly because they were neglecting Steve. Natasha motioned to the brunet as if to say go ahead.

Bucky was the one who stepped up the blond and connected their lips again. She doubted that Steve had the confidence yet to initiate but she was determined to give the man the chance to take control if he wanted it so she pulled them both down onto the bed. Careful to stay out of the way, she just placed a reassuring hand on Steve's thigh.

Instantly, she saw the change. Bucky was dominant-always had been-and he took and gave with the confidence of someone used to being in control. The second Steve pushed back, even if it was just subtle with the kiss, Bucky reacted. He tried to retaliate, but Natasha squeezed Steve's leg in encouragement and Steve went for it. Honestly, it surprised her.

Steve flipped the two men so that he was on top, pinning Bucky to her mattress the way she'd done just moments ago, and she watched the change make the blond more confident. He dominated the kiss, and used his bodyweight to hold Bucky down as he grabbed greedily for his hair and his ass. Bucky fought, but only for a moment. There was a flash in his eyes when he looked over to her, as if pleading for help, but she didn't see fear. She stayed still, and Steve continued to kiss and claim and dominate.

Bucky just… fell apart. Natasha knew him well enough know to know he was always in control because he was used to being alone, to not trusting anyone. But he trusted her. Which was why he'd looked to her and, when she made no move to intervene or stop it, he'd let himself trust. He melted under Steve and keened into every touch until Natasha could actually _feel_ his desperation as he rolled his hips against Steve's. She intervened, but only because she was feeling left out.

Bucky was still shaky on the bed, caught off guard and looking like his every nerve was on fire, so she pulled Steve in to kiss her and began lavishing attention on him. She pushed the letterman's jacket off his shoulders, and pulled his shirt up over his head. Steve reached for her clothes to do the same but another set of hands beat him. Bucky-familiar and warm to the touch-stripped her of her shirt and bra as he held her from behind and peppered her shoulders with little kisses. Steve reconnected their lips, but she couldn't focus on either one of them completely.

"That was risky." Bucky's whisper in her ear sent shivers down her spine, even if it wasn't sexual, and she guided Steve's hands lower as Bucky left a hickey on her neck. "We're doing that more later." She smiled. He wasn't mad, thank god, and he'd liked it like she thought he would. But her smile caused Steve to pull back in confusion and, before she could claim either of their lips again, they were kissing beside her as their hands roamed her body.

"Too many clothes." She didn't realize until she heard Steve's voice that Bucky was still fully dressed. In minutes, they were all down to their underwear. Steve flopped back on the bed but she and Bucky exchanged a glance-he was their newest toy, and they were both eager to explore and push all his buttons-and they fell on him. She kissed him, letting herself relish how gentle he was compared to Bucky despite being taught by the brunet. She straddled his stomach and palmed his nipples, making his hips buck, but didn't do anything more. Bucky had other plans.

The second Bucky touched Steve, she knew. He went stiff beneath her and let out a moan into her mouth and she just knew that Bucky had pulled off the star-spangled boxers and taken Steve in his mouth. Fuck just imagining it was almost too hot to deal with. She refused to let herself look back for fear she would lose control and rush this. It was Steve's first-ish time, she reminded herself. They could be frantic later.

"Top or bottom? Beginners choice." Steve hesitated as Bucky appeared beside him and briefly kissed Natasha as he waited for the blond's answer.

"What do you suggest?" Bucky shrugged, not stopping the conversation as he began to thumb at Natasha's nipples.

"Depends on what you want. Top is probably easier to adjust to. But they say it's better to bottom with someone experienced because it's a lot more intense. Your choice, stud." Bucky kissed her again as Steve pondered, but only broke away when the blond sighed.

"Fuck it I'm all in. Bottom." Bucky's grin was practically feral but he nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Steve's lips before moving back down behind Natasha.

"Good choice, hot stuff." Before Bucky could get far, though, Steve shifted and managed to flip all three of them-somehow. He pushed Natasha to lie back on the bed and kissed down her stomach as Bucky adjusted and worked his way down to Steve's ass. Natasha would have loved to see the moment Steve experienced Bucky's tongue for real, but she couldn't. Steve had pulled off her underwear and was _sinfully_ good at licking and lapping at her clit she threw her head back. Steve hummed.

She felt Bucky's enthusiasm travel up through Steve and into her own body as the brunet rimmed and licked and teased Steve, preparing him, and Steve quickly gained confidence. He was a quick learner, even without Bucky's direction, and it showed. He focused his mouth on her clit, alternating between little licks and sucking on the sensitive nub, but before she even realized he'd slid a finger into her. Bucky must have told him to add another, because he rushed the second and she groaned.

"Fuck that's not fair Buck." She heard that familiar laugh but, judging by the way Steve's body lurched, he'd pressed the vibrations into Steve's ass. She felt him tense, and paused her panting enough to tangle a hand in his hair.

"Hey, look at me." Blue eyes met hers, even as he continued to tease her, but they were pinched and slightly nervous now. She shook her head, putting all of her energy into maintaining that eye contact.

"Breathe." Steve obeyed, refusing to look away for even a moment. "I know it's strange and uncomfortable but trust me, and trust him. Neither of us will hurt you. Do you trust that?" Slowly, Steve nodded and began to relax as his body adjusted to what she could only assume had been Bucky's finger. He moved back between her legs in thanks, but Natasha couldn't stop watching. Now that she'd started, there was something positively addictive about watching Bucky scissor the man open as that blond head of hair buried itself in her crotch and she almost yelped at the sudden rush that sent through her body. Fuck! The more Steve relaxed, the harder Bucky pushed him. As Bucky pressed a third finger in, Steve arched and moved away from the pressure which, coincidentally, was straight into Natasha's crotch and she almost screamed. Just as quickly, he was pulling back as Bucky drew his fingers almost all the way out, but then it was back. They continued until Steve was practically rocking with every thrust of Bucky's fingers and every movement pushed his mouth and his fingers further into her until she was squirming. Suddenly, they both stopped.

From where she was still splayed out on the bed, she heard the distinct sound of two condom packages being torn open. There was a pause, and she wondered if Bucky was showing Steve how, but they didn't leave her unattended for long. Quickly, they both returned but Bucky was back in control. Steve was still new and unsure so Bucky was the one who positioned her the way he wanted and directed Steve into place. For just a moment, they were still. But then Steve was pushing into her, being coaxed by Bucky in his ear, and Natasha couldn't contain the groan that ripped from her throat. Steve stopped, afraid he'd hurt her, but she vaguely heard Bucky encouraging him. He gave a few experimental thrusts before stilling.

She knew they were working out the logistics of their situation-or, more likely, Bucky was position and directing Steve the way he'd done with Natasha moment earlier-but it still frustrated her. She could feel Steve's cock throbbing inside her and it was torture. He was similar in length to Bucky, but skinnier. She realized, laying there, she hadn't even looked at Steve's dick before it was being pressed into her and she had to briefly thank god that Bucky had been paying attention and had Steve not go too deep.

But then there was a gasp and Steve fell forward onto her, panting. She smiled, and kissed him as she felt his legs start to quiver. She, of all people, knew what Bucky could do between the sheets and she knew it was a lot at first. Not too much, of course, but near sensory overload. So, patiently, she waited and eased him through it until she felt Bucky still and Steve relaxed into the kiss. Then, they were moving.

She couldn't tell which man initiated-though instinct said Bucky-but the movement reverberated into her either way and soon Steve was being pushed and pulled between them like a damn seesaw.

"Fuck, Stevie you're just too perfect. It's not fair." Steve groaned into the hollow of her throat, but Bucky just chuckled. Natasha rolled her eyes. Bucky saw, though, and landed a particularly hard thrust just to shove Steve that much deeper into her and she was quickly silenced.

It started slow, like a simmer in her gut. She felt Bucky repositioning and adjusting so that, not only was he fucking Steve in a way that made the man moan, but he was angling the man into Natasha the way he knew drove her wild. It didn't take long for the tingling at the base of her spine to rise, and soon she was gasping and shivering as she neared her release.

Frantically, she tried to think or focus on anything else to delay it. She was impressed by Steve's stamina, given it was practically his first time, and she knew Bucky was barely holding on because he was watching them both come undone beneath him. But she held out, even when Steve's thumb began to rub circles over her clit. The men whispered something, and Steve grunted, but she wasn't paying attention. Until she felt Bucky quicken his pace. Steve fell, barely catching himself to hover over her body, and let Bucky's momentum drive through both of them as he flushed but, just when she was sure he was going to explode from the stimulation, he met her eyes.

" _Come for me_." The Russian hit her like a train and, from Steve's voice, it was like nicotine. She fell over the edge and let waves of pleasure wash over her as her vision went blurry and her heart fluttered. Clenching around Steve, it seemed, had a chain reaction. Steve came with a groan, stilling inside her as his entire body spasmed, but Bucky wasn't far behind and, when familiar expletives hit her ears, she had to smile. Both of them collapsed onto the bed with her, Steve squished between them.

It was his first (ish) time so no one was expecting him to get up or clean them up but, as much as Nastasha knew she should volunteer, her limbs felt like they were made of cement. It was Bucky who eventually stood and disappeared into her bathroom. He returned with warm washcloths and cleaned each of them up in turn, offering Steve water and Natasha a gentle kiss. The cleaning left her cold, though, so she curled into Steve's naked body and nuzzled his chest. He held her.

"Hey no fair." Bucky returned again from the bathroom, but they all just laughed at the pout on his face. Steve was getting used to him, she realized. The blond lifted his arm and pulled Bucky down beside them without missing a beat, taking a surprisingly protective hold on both of them. On his stomach, she took Bucky's hand and squeezed it.

"So? Positive first experience?" Steve laughed, shaking them both, but nodded.

"I think you guys ruined me." There was a weight to that sentence that was a little more than joking and that Natasha didn't understand but she didn't ask. Not yet, at least. Instead, she pulled the comforter up over them all and settled in. They weren't going to sleep-it was the middle of the afternoon and her mom would kill her if she walked in on this-but she was content to cuddle and just talk for awhile.

"Fucking hell Steve I was so wrong about you." Both men perked up at her voice, but she wasn't in the mood to explain what she meant so she left it to Bucky, who smiled at Steve's concern.

"Relax, she was just hesitant to bring you into this because she's protective. It was a compliment." She heard them kiss, felt the shiver it sent through Steve, but she was perfectly fine just snuggling into the larger body beside her.

"Can I ask you guys some questions? Given that I don't actually know you that well." They both laughed, but Bucky answered for her because she was still cuddling close with her eyes closed, refusing to return to reality.

"Yeah, of course. I mean you literally just slept with us I feel like you're entitled to ask a few questions." There was a pause, as if Steve was choosing which thing to start with, but he ultimately decided on Bucky because Natasha was left undisturbed.

"Since when are you gay?" Bucky laughed and Natasha had to crack a smile.

"Bi, actually," he corrected. "And I resent the implication that I haven't taken lovers of all kinds because let me tell you I'm irresistible."

"Oh shut it Buck I think he knows you're attractive now that he's slept with you!" As she joined the conversation, they shifted to let her make eye contact and laughed. Bucky rolled his eyes but Steve turned to her.

"What did he have me say in Russian? And why? Not that I'm complaining, believe me, just curious." Natasha flushed a bit and squeezed Bucky's hand but he deserved an answer.

"You said come for me. And he told you to say that because he knew it would be the last straw. Russian was my first language." Steve nodded, absorbing that information but not asking why.

"And he speaks Russian too?" At that, Bucky jumped in.

"Hey he has a name! But yes, I speak Russian too. Usually we only speak Russian together but you're here so we figured you might appreciate the English." Steve hummed gratefully. It seemed like he was taking in the information, storing it and cataloging it for future use rather than taking it and running with questions like he could have. He just nodded again and let the silence return.

"We should probably get up soon." Both men groaned at her but she just pushed herself up into a sitting position. "I have to make brownies for my mom's church group. If you guys help you can lick the bowl." That got them moving, and Natasha had to laugh at the sight of two incredibly hot, naked men wandering around her room scrounging for their clothes.

"Something amusing, Nat?" The knew nickname made her give Steve a look but he just flashed her a smile. "Interesting, considering you haven't found your clothes yet." He tossed Bucky her bra, who quickly hid it on the top shelf of her bookcase, but she just rolled her eyes at them.

"It's my room, geniuses." Pulling a fresh bra from her dresser, she pulled it on and watched their faces fall. Pouting, they moved downstairs to the kitchen. She'd cooked with Bucky before and she was expecting the random hugs from behind or ass grabs but she was not prepared for Steve to take the spoon and practically seduce her again just by licking it. She was ready for Bucky to lean against the oven and bump the timer, but she was not prepared for Steve to steal the measuring spoons and hide them in his pants. With just one, she could overpower them. But two? Twice the idiocy, twice the shenanigans, and twice the seductive utensil licking?

"Double the trouble, double the fun. Right Tash?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well you're certainly the first. Maybe you should prove the second to me once these are in the oven." Both men grinned, but neither helped as much as they just fucked with each other. By the time she got then brownies in the oven. Bucky's hair was practically white with flour and Steve had water all over him from the temporary war that had been waged. They both turned to her the second the oven closed.

"You ready to let us rock your world, sweetheart?" Another eye roll, but she smiled at Steve to let him know she wasn't actually annoyed.

"Born ready, Barnes. Five bucks says I can break you guys before you make me cum."

"You're on, Romanoff."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know if I should do more and please please PLEASE review!


End file.
